<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make My Wish Come True by tabbytabbytabby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327101">Make My Wish Come True</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby'>tabbytabbytabby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Party, Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley, Soft Josh Russo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Since they're both single, Buck and Josh decide to go to Bobby and Athena's Christmas party together. It turns out a night of dancing might exactly what they need to push them in the right direction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Josh Russo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make My Wish Come True</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/gifts">Estelle</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts">Ithinkwehaveanemergency</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Isabel and Adri, two of my favorite people and fellow Jevan lovers. Hope you both enjoy this little bit of fluff. Merry Christmas! 💜</p>
<p>Title comes from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jw0ZfyWmkD0">All I Want For Christmas Is You</a>. For the fic, I used the Ingrid Michaelson and Leslie Odom Jr. cover.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck looks down at the envelope in his hands, already knowing what it is before he even tears it open. Sure enough, he sees the thick decorated paper, and rolls his eyes, before tossing it aside. “No thanks,” he mutters.</p>
<p>Next to him, Josh picks up the discarded paper and examines it. “Not a fan of Christmas parties?”</p>
<p>Buck shrugs, “it’s not parties themselves. It’s just…”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I don’t like going alone,” Buck says. “Sure, everything is great when you first arrive and people are happy to see you. But then everyone pairs off into their little couple groups and you’re the only single one there and it becomes painfully awkward and boring really fast. And everyone just looks at you with pity, and I’d rather just avoid that this year.”</p>
<p>Josh raises an eyebrow, “This is Bobby and Athena’s party. I can’t see them making you feel like an outsider.”</p>
<p>“Not on purpose, no.”</p>
<p>“You’re really going to miss spending a night with your friends just because you’re single?”</p>
<p>“It’s not because I’m single. I just…” Buck sighs and takes the invitation from Josh. He knows Bobby and Athena really want him to be there. The team too. It’s just been harder lately since he’s the only one without someone, romantically or otherwise. He has Eddie, sure. But Eddie has his own family. And as much as he includes Buck, at the end of the night Buck is still going home alone. His eyes drift to Josh, who’s looking at him expectantly. Truthfully, there is someone he’s been wanting to spend the holidays with. He’s just been too big of a coward to actually go for it.</p>
<p>“I’m going to suggest something,” Josh says. “And you can say no if you want.”</p>
<p>Buck raises an eyebrow, “Go on.”</p>
<p>“We could go to the party together,” Josh says.</p>
<p>Buck’s stomach swoops and his pulse thrums beneath his veins as Josh’s words hit him. “You want to be my date to the party?” </p>
<p>"We can go as friends," Josh says. "Be each other's person. So neither one of us will be left alone."</p>
<p>It's not a horrible idea. In fact, it's a pretty great one. Buck's surprised he never thought of it himself. So he smiles. "Alright. We'll go together."</p>
<p>"Great! I'll pick you up at 7 on Friday." He looks down at his watch and sighs. "I need to go. My shift starts soon. But I'll see <em>you</em> Friday."</p>
<p>"Looking forward to it."</p>
<p>Buck walks Josh to the door, and watches as he walks down the hall to the elevator. Josh throws one more grin his way before stepping onto the elevator. Buck’s still standing there, even after the doors have closed. </p>
<p>He’s going to Bobby and Athena’s party with Josh. They’ve been at the same parties before. Loads of times in fact. Buck has made sure Josh has known he’s always welcome at their gatherings, and everyone has welcomed him in with open arms. </p>
<p>Buck picks up the invitation off the counter and smiles to himself as he puts it on the fridge. He can’t for Friday to get here.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The party is in full swing when Buck arrives. He’s alone. Josh was supposed to pick him up, but Buck got held up at the store and told Josh just to come ahead without him and he’d meet him there. He looks around the house, taking in all the familiar faces. No one has noticed he’s arrived yet, save for May who let him in. </p>
<p>“Is Josh here yet?” Buck asks her. His eyes slowly trace the room, trying to see if he can spot him. He’s not in the living room that Buck can see.</p>
<p>“Yeah he got here a few minutes before you did,” May tells him. “I think he’s out back with Maddie and Chimney.”</p>
<p>Buck feels himself relax at that, “Great.”</p>
<p>May eyes him curiously, “What’s up with you?”</p>
<p>“What do you?” Buck asks.</p>
<p>“You seem nervous,” May says. “And you’re… dressed weird.”</p>
<p>Buck looks down at himself and frowns. “What’s weird about what I’m wearing?”</p>
<p>“I just don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear a bowtie before,” May shrugs. “Trying to impress someone?”</p>
<p>“What? No!”</p>
<p>May’s eyebrows shoot up, “Right, because that’s not suspicious at all.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you have someone else to talk to?” Buck asks her. “Or are you planning to make fun of me all night?”</p>
<p>“I’m not making fun of you,” she says. “I’m just curious.” She looks across the room and a slow smile spreads across her lips. “There’s your boyfriend.”</p>
<p>Buck’s brow furrows, “My…?” The words get caught in his throat, when his eyes land on Josh, who’s standing just inside the house, looking around the room. He’s dressed in his usual button down shirt, this on a deep purple, with the sleeves rolled up. “Josh.”</p>
<p>May snickers and shoves his shoulder, “Get out of here.”</p>
<p>Buck doesn’t need to be told twice. He half stumbles down the steps, meeting Josh in the middle of the living room. Josh smiles when he sees him. “And here I thought you were going to ditch me.”</p>
<p>“I would never,” Buck says.</p>
<p>“Never?” Josh questions. “That’s a big promise.”</p>
<p>Buck shrugs, “I mean it.”</p>
<p>Josh ducks his head, a small smile on his lips. “I believe you.”</p>
<p>“There you are,” Eddie says, clapping a hand on Buck’s back. “We were starting to wonder if you were going to show.”</p>
<p>“Did you all just assume I would bail?” Buck asks.</p>
<p>“Well, I mean, you did say you weren’t feeling Christmas parties this year,” Eddie says.</p>
<p>“But we are glad you decided to come,” Bobby adds.</p>
<p>Buck looks back at Josh as smiles, “So am I.”</p>
<p>“Oh I bet you are,” May mutters on her way by.</p>
<p>Bobby raises an eyebrow, and Buck shakes his head. “May doesn’t like my outfit.”</p>
<p>“I think you look handsome,” Josh tells him. He reaches up and straightens Buck’s bow tie. “And I love the bow tie.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t even know you owned a bow tie,” Eddie says.</p>
<p>Buck hadn’t. That’s the real reason he’d been running late. Nothing had been looking right so he’d made a last minute trip to the store and wound up with a whole new outfit, bow tie and all. He’d hesitated on the tie, but remembered how much Josh always said he loves bow ties and well… </p>
<p>“Bow ties are cool,” Buck says, instead of answering Eddie’s statement.</p>
<p>“Have you been watching Doctor Who again?” Maddie asks. “Is that why you were late?”</p>
<p>“No,” Buck says. “And I was only late because of Doctor Who that one time and you’ve never let me live it down.”</p>
<p>“You showed up in tears,” Maddie says.</p>
<p>“I was sad!”</p>
<p>Josh rests a hand on his arm, “Was it <em>The End of Time</em>?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Buck mutters. “It gets me every time.”</p>
<p>“And now we’ve made him sad,” Maddie says. “We need to fix this.”</p>
<p>“I think I know how,” Josh says. He grins and starts backing towards the middle of the floor where people have started to dance.</p>
<p>“Oh no,” Buck laughs and shakes his head. “I really shouldn’t.”</p>
<p>“Dance with me Buck,” Josh says. “You wouldn't leave me out here by myself, would you?” Buck bites his lips. Josh technically isn’t alone. Their friends have joined him on the dance floor, but Josh’s eyes are only on him. “Buck?”</p>
<p>Buck really can’t say no to him. He puts his hand in Josh’s outstretched one and lets him pull him into the middle of the floor. Luckily, it’s a faster song, Hanson’s cover of <em>Run Rudolph Run</em>, so he doesn’t have to worry about getting too close. Not that he would mind. That’s not the problem. The problem is that he would love to know what it’s like to dance pressed close to Josh.</p>
<p>He laughs and spins around the floor with Josh. Two more fast songs play, before a slow one comes on. Buck stops moving. Surely, Josh isn’t going to want to dance to this. But then Josh is sliding in close, looking at Buck expectantly. “One more song?”</p>
<p>Buck nods and follows Josh’s lead. His hands wind up on his hips, as they sway to the soft music. It’s a slower cover of <em>All I Want For Christmas Is You</em>. Josh mouths the words as they dance, and Buck can’t take his eyes off of him. </p>
<p>
  <em>I just want you for my own</em>
  <br/>
  <em>More than you could ever know</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Make my wish come true</em>
  <br/>
  <em>All I want for Christmas is you</em>
</p>
<p>Buck is sure his feelings have to be all over his face. He’s never been the best at hiding them. If Josh notices, he doesn’t say anything. In fact, he leans in closer and rests his head on Buck’s chest as they sway to the music. Buck’s hands move around his back as he holds him close. </p>
<p>Buck’s a little sad when the last notes of the song play. A faster one starts up again, but doesn’t pull back. Not yet. He should. The smart thing to do would be to drop his arms and put some space between them. But Josh doesn’t seem to be in any hurry to move either. </p>
<p>“I could live in your arms,” Josh says softly.</p>
<p>Buck smiles and presses a kiss to the stop of his head, letting his lips linger there as he speaks. “I wouldn’t complain. But I think our backs might.”</p>
<p>Josh chuckles and pulls away. He gives an exaggerated sigh as he does. “I suppose.”</p>
<p>“Want something to drink?” Buck asks him.</p>
<p>“Please,” Josh says. “We danced our hearts out so I think we both deserve one.”</p>
<p>“That we do,” Buck agrees.</p>
<p>Bobby and Athena are in the kitchen when they walk in, along with Maddie, Eddie, Chimney, and Albert. Apparently they weren’t the only ones who needed to hydrate. </p>
<p>He grabs a couple waters for himself and Josh and hands him one. He sees the raised eyebrow Maddie gives him, but ignores her. Sure, he might drink a beer at parties, but he can be responsible sometimes. </p>
<p>“You two seemed like you were having fun out there,” Maddie says.</p>
<p>“Yeah of course,” Buck says. “I always have fun with Josh.”</p>
<p>“Now he’s just being nice,” Josh says.</p>
<p>“I’m serious,” Buck says. “My favorite part of the week is spending time with you.”</p>
<p>Josh smiles and kisses his cheek, “It’s my favorite part too.”</p>
<p>He’s turning towards Maddie before Buck can say anything or even react. He’s left there, blinking, as the feeling of Josh’s lips against his skin lingers.</p>
<p>“Your boyfriend is cute,” Albert says. </p>
<p>Buck opens his mouth, ready to correct him and say that Josh isn’t actually his boyfriend. But then he meets Josh's eye and Josh smiles. Buck returns the smile, rational thought leaving him as he says, “Yeah he is."</p>
<p>“Oh my god,” Maddie whispers. “Did he just…?”</p>
<p>“He did,” Eddie says. “And you owe me twenty bucks.”</p>
<p>“So not fair,” Maddie mutters.</p>
<p>Buck knows he should be more concerned with what Maddie and Eddie are talking about, but all he can focus on is Josh, who is still watching him. Buck clears his throat and gets to his feet. He offers a hand to Josh, “Let’s go outside.”</p>
<p>Josh takes his hand with a smile, “Gladly.”</p>
<p>Buck doesn’t drop his hand as they walk towards the back door and then out onto the patio. It’s empty now, thankfully. Buck was hoping to have some privacy for this. Except now that they’re alone, he doesn’t know what to say. Thankfully, Josh saves him. “So my boyfriend, huh?”</p>
<p>Buck rubs the back of his neck, and can’t quite meet Josh’s eyes, “Yeah, sorry about that.”</p>
<p>“I’m not.”</p>
<p>“I just…” Buck stops, Josh’s words registering. He finally takes a chance and looks over at Josh. He doesn’t look upset or uncomfortable. If anything, he looks fond. “You’re not?”</p>
<p>“No, Buck, I’m not,” Josh says, stepping closer. “I like you. A lot. I’m hoping you not denying we’re together back there means you might like me a little bit too.”</p>
<p>“More than a little,” Buck says. “I’m kind of crazy about you.”</p>
<p>“Kind of?” </p>
<p>“Totally,” Buck says. The hand that’s not still holding Josh’s moves to Josh’s face. He brushes his thumb across Josh’s cheek and smiles. “I am completely crazy about you.”</p>
<p>“Oh good,” Josh says. “I’m completely crazy about you too.”</p>
<p>“Well as long as we’re on the same page,” Buck says.</p>
<p>Buck forgets to breathe for a moment when Josh leans up, his lips brushing against his in a soft kiss. He pulls back enough to whisper. “We are.”</p>
<p>Their eyes meet, each breath passed between them charged. Buck isn’t sure who moves first, but the next moment they’re kissing, and everything else falls away. </p>
<p>“So,” Josh pants against his lips. “I guess you won’t have to worry about going to parties alone anymore.”</p>
<p>Buck grins, “Guess not. Although...” His hand trails down Josh’s back and he smirks when Josh gasps. “I might have a new reason for being late. The best reason, in fact.”</p>
<p>“I should have known you’d be a bad influence,” Josh says.</p>
<p>Buck raises an eyebrow, “Are you complaining?”</p>
<p>Josh laughs and kisses him softly, “Not one bit.”</p>
<p>“And how do you feel about skipping out on parties early?” Buck asks him.</p>
<p>“I’m not opposed to the idea,” Josh says, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. “I’ll just have to tell everyone I have plans with my boyfriend.”</p>
<p>And oh, Buck would definitely get used to hearing that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜<br/><a href="http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/">My tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>